You Said You Loved Me
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: P/I: You told me you loved me. You said that you would never hurt me. You told me that I was the one. So tell me this why are you with her when you should be with me? Any wrestler you want.


P/I: You told me you loved me. You said that you would never hurt me. You told me that I was the one. So tell me this why are you with her when you should be with me? Any wrestler you want.

_His hands was holding her down on bed as he kissed down her body. Then suddenly the feel of his lips were gone and she opened her eyes. "I love you Mia, I'll never hurt you. You will always be my one. Don't ever forget that."_

Those were the last words he every said to him because the next day he was gone and never came back. She should have known that it was going to happen that way but she allowed him into her heart and now it's his.

That was six months ago and she had finally found him. She had the backstage pass and was walking down the hall looking for him. But she didn't find him. No she found her cousin instead. "Hey Shannon!"

He turned around and looked at her with a huge smile. "MIA!!!"

"Looks like you are happy to see me." She said with a laugh as he hugged her.

When he felt something kick him he let her go and looked down to see that her belly was out and round. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She said to him.

"How far along?" He asked her.

"Six months." She said softly and he stepped back from her.

"No." He said softly.

"Yes." She said to him.

"I told you that he wasn't any good for you Mia." He said to her.

"He still has a right to know." She said to him.

Shannon sighed and turned away from her. She knew that he was hurt and pissed about all this. "He won't believe you."

"It doesn't matter he has a right to know." She said to him.

"Come with me." He said to her before he started off down the hall.

Mia followed him as he led her to the locker room that she needed. "Stay right here for a moment."

She leaned against the wall beside the door of the locker room and waited as he walked in. "Hey Hardy you have someone here that wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" He asked him.

"Mia." He said to him and he looked at him in horror.

"What does she want?" He asked him.

"You need to ask her Jeff." Shannon said as he opened the door and grabbed her arm.

Mia walked in and looked at him. Jeff looked at her shocked as hell. She was pregnant there was no denying that. He could see it and by the looks of it she was about six months along. "No."

"Yes." She said to him.

"I don't want it." He said to her.

"Too late for that don't you think?" She asked him.

"I don't want you." He growled at her.

"I got that when I woke up and you were gone. I still thought that you had a right to know." She said to him.

"How do I even know that it mines?" He screamed at her.

"Well you were the only one I ever slept with." She said to him as he started to pace in front of her.

"Hey baby what is going on?" A girl asked as she walked into the room.

Mia looked between them and laughed weakly. "No wonder you don't want me you got her. Just now you are going to be a father in three months and no one can stop it."

Mia turned and walked towards the girl. "Good luck sweetie he told me that I was his one."

Shannon watched as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. Jeff watched sadly as the one that he did want walk away. But he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. After all he was the one that always fucked everything up. Mia just walked down the hall not realizing that every wrestler that she passed stopped and watched as the crying pregnant girl walked away from Jeff Hardy's locker room.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Jeff was pacing his hotel room when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Shannon there with tears running down his face. "Mia was in a car accident and she has to deliver the baby early. The baby made it but she is hanging on."

Jeff felt like he was hit in a gut and he went to his knees. "Where?"

"Three towns over." Shannon said to him.

"Let's go." He said to him.

Mia watched as her son and daughter cried and smiled a soft smile before her eyes closes and darkness took her. They were safe and that was all that mattered to her. He would take them because they were a part of him she knew that. "Code Blue!!!"

When Shannon, Jeff and Matt arrived at the hospital Shannon was told what was going on. "She most likely won't make it through the night sir. Her heart has stopped three times since the twins were born."

Shannon felt his knees go weak. Matt grabbed him before he could hit the ground. "Can we see her?"

"One at a time. Now she said the father will be here which one of you is that?" The doctor asked them and Jeff looked at him.

"That would be me." He said to him.

"Would you like to see your daughter and son?" He asked him.

"Twins? I can't believe she had twins." Jeff said to him.

"It was a shock to us all the little girl was hidden the whole time behind the boy and their heart beats were perfectly synced." The doctor told him.

"Come on I will show you where they are." The doctor said as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Are you guys coming?" Jeff asked them and they nodded.

When they arrived at the room Jeff and Shannon walked in followed by Matt. "The little girl is small but she will make it. They both will. They are fighters."

"He looks just like you did when you were a baby." Matt said to Jeff from behind him.

Jeff nodded as tears fell down his cheeks as he softly touched the incubator that he was in. Shannon was watching the little girl with such a sad look on his face. "She looks just like her mother. Look at that. She even has her birth mark."

Jeff walked over and looked at the little girl and gasped. She did look just like her mother and it broke his heart. "Miracle."

"That was what the mother named her. The boy's name is Jeff." The doctor said to him.

"I would like to see her now." Jeff said to him.

The doctor nodded and led him out of the room and across the hall. "Mia you have a visitor."

Mia looked at the doorway sadly. "Jeff."

He walked into the room and towards the bed. "You have to fight Mia. You have to fight this."

"No need. You will love them. You will take care of them. I won't be able to do that now." She said to him.

"I need you!" He said to her.

"No you left. You don't need me Jeff and we both know that. Not after telling me that and then running. No you don't need me they don't need me because they have you." She said to him.

Jeff hit his knees by the bed and grabbed her hand. "It was so strong Mia. Too strong and it scared me. The moment I met you I knew that it was you. I knew that and it made me scared."

"Why her Jeff? Why did it have to be her?" She asked him.

"I wanted something that I knew wouldn't last and it didn't. I ended three days after I seen you. I knew that you were the one but I just didn't know how to get you to see that. I need you damn it. And I'm not letting you go. So you have to fight this and you have to hold on for all of us. If we lose you now our world will die with you." He said to her.

Mia looked at him with tears on her cheeks and she smiled a sad soft smile. "Goodbye Jeffie."

The alarm went off and her heart stopped. Suddenly Jeff was pushed out of the way as he eyes closed and he was pulled out of the room. "MIA!!! FIGHT MIA FIGHT!!!"

**One Year Later...**

Jeff was watching his children as Matt played with them outside. It was their birthday today. It was one year since that terrible night and he couldn't help but think about that night.

_The doctor walked out and looked at them. "I'm sorry but she is gone."_

_"No." Jeff screamed as he hit his knees and started to cry. Shannon and Matt joined on him on the floor and they all three cried out their pain._

"Hey baby what are you thinking about?" She asked from behind him.

"The night that my life changed for the better." He said as he turned around and looked at her.

"I love you Mia. And that night I almost lost you. But now you are mine and we have two beautiful children to show for our love. And that night began our new life together. Our old life died that time that you died. But you came back and it didn't." He said to her.

Mia looked up at him and smiled. "I fought because you needed me. I couldn't let you go because I knew that you wouldn't let me go."

"Never." He said to her.

"Never." She said back to him.

"Oh get a room." Shannon said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"You have to take the kids tonight then." She said to him.

"Dear god no. Heaven will get on the baby kick. It's bad enough she does every time we come over." He said to her.

"I'll take them." Matt said as he walked in carrying them.

"Really?" Jeff asked him.

"Sure will." Matt said and Amy walked in behind him.

"He needs the practice you know." Amy said to them and Mia screamed out loud as she rushed over to hug her.

"This is our family now it's your turn Shannon." Jeff said and Shannon gave him an evil look.

"Don't make me kill you and hide the body." He growled and they all laughed at that.


End file.
